Tsubaki Arisawa
Tsubaki Arisawa (椿有沢, Arisawa Tsbukai) is a secondary protagonist of Naruto: The Shadow Society. Tsubaki is a Jonin of Kirigakure who is apart of Team Mei. Tsubaki gained the moniker The Flightless Bird for her high speeds that make her almost seem like she is gliding or flying while moving. Background Tsubaki was born into the Arisawa clan, daughter of the Arisawa clans head. Tsubaki's father was upset that his first born was a female, rather then the son he longed for. It was decided that they would have a second child, hopefully this time around it would be a male though. It was also decided that Tsubaki would not inherit the duties of a shinobi since she was a female and it's tradition for the Arisawa clan to have men that became soldiers and women caretakers of the children. Around a year and a half after Tsubaki's birth, her parents had their second child, a boy by the name of Kenji Arisawa. Tsubaki's father took an interest in Kenji while Tsubaki's mother tried to grow Tsubaki up in the tradition of the Arisawa clan. Tsubaki however refused to follow Arisawa clans traditions and wanted to become a shinobi instead just like her father. Around the time Tsubaki was six and Kenji was five, their father tried teaching Kenji the ways of a shinobi and tried to train him in order to become a great shinobi one day. Tsubaki always watched their training sessions in secret and then would train in private in her attempt to become a shinobi and break Arisawa clan traditions. It didn't take long for Tsubaki to use her clans Kekkai Genkai, the Swift Release. Tsubaki decided to show her father that she had what it takes to become a shinobi and decided to show up her brother in order to prove it to her father. At first her father was irritated at her, but was eventually impressed her high ability in Swift Release at such a young age compared to her brother. Tsubaki's father decided to go against clan traditions and enroll her daughter in the ninja academy along with her brother. Tsubaki's father also decided that he would help train his daughter alongside her brother in order to become a shinobi. The caught of Tsubaki's father's plan was that she must stay on an equal or greater level alongside Kenji or she would have to give up on her dream of being a shinobi for forever. Around the age of nine, Tsubaki graduated the academy and was placed on a team alongside Ryo Aoseishin and Renji Sagara under the leadership of Mei Terumi. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Kenjutsu Senjutsu Stats Part 1 Part 2 Quote * (To Ryo and Renji) "On a three man cell there is always two members who show high ability compared to their last teammate. As you might of guessed I am speaking of the female member of the team, but let me tell you this, on our team I am not this damsel who constantly needs protection by her teammates. Listen to my words Ryo Aoseishin and Renji Sagara, no matter how strong you two get, I will always be right there with you!" Trivia *Tsubaki was the last of her team to become a Jonin, with Ryo becoming a Jonin at 13, Renji becoming a Jonin at 14, and she became a Jonin at 16. * According to the databook(s): **Tsubaki is left handed. **Tsubaki's hobbies are hanging out with Ryo and Renji and daydreaming in a field. **Tsubaki wants to fight anyone who messes with her friends and family. **Tsubaki's favorite food is salad. Her least favorite type of food is seafood just like Ryo's. **Tsubaki has completed a total of 442 official missions: 127 D-Ranked, 118 C-Ranked, 103 B-Ranked, 83 A-Ranked, and 11 S-Ranked.